User talk:Girl U. Dontno
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Phineas and Ferb Ships Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Awesome! This wiki is awesome! Tpffan5196 23:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Girl U. Dontno 10:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) CandacexPerry: Candidate for Deletion http://candacexperry-fans.deviantart.com/ Picture How do add pictures on this wiki? I was thinking of putting some for the Carlnessa and Jeremindy pages. You can add pictures on this wiki by clicking the "edit" button, then clicking the picture icon. Once you've done that, just upload your picture and you're done! Oh, and please sign your posts with 4 tildes or by clicking the "Signature" button. Girl U. Dontno 03:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The person who sent that message was me. I forgot to sign my post. Tpffan5196 03:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) In the "Can I or Can't I?" rules, the word "ALLOWED" is misspelled Dear Admin, I edited the rules: Can I or Can't I because the word "Allowed" is misspelled. It was ALOUD. Please don't be mad at me. Thank you. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 08:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC)